O Primeiro
by LadyCygnus
Summary: Milo ama Camus e quer que ele seja o seu primeiro homem, mas Camus recusa veemente, se escondendo atrás de um segredo. Eis então que a figura de Saga aparece na história, tentando o grego. O que fazer? Amor e sexo são a mesma coisa? YAOI, LEMON. Camus x M
1. Chapter 1

O Primeiro…

Camus x Milo, Saga x Camus, Saga x Milo

By LadyCygnus

I look in your eyes, I really think you're fooling me

You're pretty and nice, it doesn't matter, don't you see

'cause I'm falling in love, it happens to me every day

I'm falling in love, love just seems to slip away

(Scorpions, Falling In Love)

Olho nos seus olhos, realmente acho que que você está me enganando

_Você é lindo e legal, mas isso não importa, você não vê_

_Porque estou me apaixonando, isso acontece todos os dias_

_Estou me apaixonando, o amor parece só estar escapando _

I – A Confusão…

Foi mais uma tentativa frustrada de Milo tentar convencer Camus de que sentia algo por ele, além do típico tesão adolescente. Milo estava convicto de que amava Camus, de que sentia algo por ele além da amizade, mas Camus sempre o repelia… bem, pelo menos tentava. Tentava, porque acabava cedendo ao próprio desejo de beijar aquele grego safado que também mexia com ele.

Milo sempre arrancava alguns beijos mais ardentes de Camus, alguns gemidos cheios de tesão mas, na hora em que o aquariano deveria ceder um pouco mais, ele resolvia voltar atrás.

"Milo, é melhor não… "- sempre dizia, tentando recobrar a consciência e o que lhe sobrava de sanidade.

"Camus, por quê? Eu quero que seja com você, nada mais justo, já que eu te…"

"Não fala… você nem tem certeza, está aqui comigo agora mas e depois? Milo, por favor, somos dois irresponsáveis; não era pra ter chegado a esse ponto!" – Camus insistia em abaixar a túnica branca que ia até a metade das coxas, nervoso. Se ajeitou como podia, arrumou os cabelos e andou até a porta do aposento, saindo. Milo suspirou, extremamente inconformado, o queria tanto!

"Milo!"

"O quê?" – sentou-se, todo esperançoso de que, desta vez, o aquariano tivesse mudado de idéia.

"Esse é o meu quarto… estamos na Casa de Aquário." – seguiu em direção ao criado mudo e pegou o livro que havia emprestado ao escorpiano. – "Leia todo, amanhã vamos discutir isso. Toma um banho gelado, você vai precisar… "- e apontou para o volume que a túnica curta do grego não escondia.

"Eu leio… "- suspirou. – "Até amanhã, au revoir, e bye!" – tentou, pela última vez se aproximar de Camus e beijá-lo, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar de morte que o francês lhe lançou. – "Tá, até amanhã… boa noite."

Saiu da Casa de Aquário, olhando para o livro. "Sartre? Ah não, vou entrar em outra crise existencial!", fez uma careta, ao pensar sozinho. Começou a descer as escadarias do Templo de Aquário, mas, olhou mais uma vez em naquela direção, pensando no francês. "Será que ele tem razão?"

Fechou a porta do quarto, encostando-se nela e descendo até o chão. Era óbvio que se fossem somente hormônios adolescentes não se sentiria um tanto quanto vazio quando ele partia, não sentiria a vontade de acreditar nele e se entregar também, mas sabia que não poderia sucumbir assim, tão facilmente. E, provavelmente, ele já havia tido a primeira vez com alguém, alguma qualquer dentro do Santuário.

"Se eu já tive, por quê ele não?"

Se levantou do chão e seguiu para o banheiro afim de tomar um banho e relaxar, afinal, estava precisando muito disso ultimamente.

Milo seguiu descendo as escadas e, observando ao longe, viu a silhueta de alguém. Suspirou derrotado, pensando ser Afrodite que começaria a lhe encher de perguntas e a exigir respostas que não estava nem um pouco humorado a dá-las. Ficou tão disperso que não percebeu a aproximação.

"Boa noite, Milo!" – a voz, grossa e calma, saudava-lhe passivamente.

"Saga, boa noite!" – sorriu-lhe, esquecendo dos planos que arquitetava se caso fosse Afrodite. – "O que faz por aqui, em Sagitário?"

"Estava conversando com Aiolos, sobre algo que o Velho Mestre havia nos incumbido de fazer essa manhã… e você, está vindo de Aquário?"

"Sim." – entristeceu-se – "Não é mais novidade nenhuma por aqui, é?"

"Que você sente algo por Camus? Bem, acho que só eu sei, ninguém mais."

"Não sei… acho que mais pessoas sabem." – Sentou-se nas escadas, olhando para Saga, de pé na sua frente. Reparou mais no corpo à sua frente, igualmente bronzeado pelo sol grego, a pele dourada contrastando com o tecido azul celeste da túnica um pouco mais longa que a sua; nos braços talhados e nas pernas igualmente torneadas, no olhar do grego e em seus lábios.

"Não. Camus é reservado demais, você não espalhou pra ninguém e eu também não. Há sim, suposições porquê vocês andam juntos como unha e carne, mas entre suposições e certezas, há um enorme abismo…. Sartre?"

"É…" - esticou o livro para Saga ver – "Camus e eu estávamos discutindo alguns autores e decidimos discutir Sartre… não gosto muito dessa linha dos existencialistas, começo a pensar muito sobre a minha própria existência e piro." – suspirou resignado.

"Quando vão discutir esse?"

"Amanhã… não estou com a mínima vontade de ler, mas já é a segunda vez que eu tento fugir e ele sempre me pega, é difícil escapar desse francês… em compensação, ele consegue fugir de mim…" - suspirou, achando que passaria despercebido por Saga… ledo engano.

"Acho que você precisa conversar com alguém… vamos, eu ainda te ajudo com a leitura."

Na Casa de Escorpião, começam discutindo o livro; Saga sempre prestando atenção em Milo e este sempre prestando mais atenção ainda em Saga. Chegava a ser engraçado, sabia que sentia algo forte por Camus mas Saga também o atraía: tratava-o com carinho, sempre afagando seus cabelos, abraçando-o. Era assim desde que chegou ao Santuário, Saga o recebera com um abraço. Tentava ser severo, mas sempre se desmanchava com os garotos que estavam crescendo. Não escondia a admiração que sentia por Camus e sua precocidade, Aioria e seu senso de justiça, Mu e sua calma; Shaka também era calmo, mas admirava sua sabedoria divina e Milo… esse conseguia ser inocente e sensual, apenas o tirava do sério, não só por suas travessuras, mas porque sabia que se tornaria um belo homem…

Terminaram de discutir o livro. Milo serviu-lhes um chá e olhou-o demoradamente, tentando decifrar o que se passava na mente de Saga.

"Estava me lembrando o por quê de vocês serem tão especiais…"

"Com certeza todos são bem mais inteligentes do que eu, acho que é o que estava pensando." – sorriu.

"Você sabe muito bem que não é verdade! Não discutiria Sartre à toa com Camus, não está fazendo isso para chamar a atenção dele. Eu te conheço, Milo."

"Verdade… eu… eu acho que eu amo Camus, mas ele não acredita em mim, Saga. Na verdade, acho que acabo dando motivos… os malditos hormônios! "– e levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o de um sorriso malicioso.

"Milo, eu já tive sua idade, não sou tão mais velho que você. Camus é mais reservado, mas não significa que não tenha os mesmos problemas com os "hormônios"… o problema dele é que às vezes se reprime e esquece que aqui no Santuário, as coisas são um pouco diferentes que o mundo lá fora."

"É… ele não é indiferente aos meus toques." – sorriu e não o escondeu dessa vez. Saga se levantou, tirando a xícara da chá das mãos de Milo, colocando-a numa mesinha próxima a eles. Segurou as mãos de Milo, olhando -o diretamente nos olhos. Juntou as palmas das mãos de ambos, aproximou-se do pescoço do adolescente, fazendo-o sentir sua respiração.

"E como poderia…? "– disse, sussurando no ouvido do escorpiano, fazendo-o estremecer. Logo em seguida, estalou um beijo na bochecha de Milo, que sentiu a pele arder e corar. Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e sorriu, levantando-se e sentando na cadeira novamente. Milo não conseguia dizer mais nada.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, Milo já não estava embaraçado e, para Saga, aquilo foi algo normal, nada demais. E, para Milo, também…

Alguns dias se passaram. Camus e Milo passaram esses dias treinando juntos pela manhã, estudando pela tarde e, eventualmente, dando uns amassos à noite. E a mesma ladainha de sempre: Milo e Camus se beijavam, se tocavam timidamente; a coisa acabava esquentando, Milo pedia que Camus transasse com ele, Camus dizia que não; Milo tentava dizer que o amava e Camus o cortava. Ambos se frustravam e iam embora para suas casas; no dia seguinte, recomeçavam.

Passaram a manhã treinando juntos e resolveram almoçar. Após o almoço, iriam retomar os estudos, mas decidiram descansar um pouco, já que o treino havia sido um pouco mais pesado do que os anteriores. Procuraram por uma sombra; encontraram-na debaixo de uma frondosa oliveira. Milo logo deitou-se no chão, observando Camus tirar com cuidado as ombreiras, desafivelar as joelheiras e se desfazer das sandálias. Sentou-se com cuidado no chão, observou o céu e depois olhou Milo, deitado e o observando. Sorriu e encostou-se na árvore. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Camus o quebrou.

"Saga me disse que te indicou mais alguns livros para aprimorar nossas discussões…"

"Sim… ainda não os li, se quer saber."

"Ah…"

Novamente, silêncio. Milo se segurava para não agarrar Camus ali mesmo, parecia que o francês queria lhe dizer algo, que não saía, então Milo resolveu falar.

"Camus, que não acredite que me ame ou que eu sinta algo por você, é normal… mas não entendo que não queira dormir comigo, eu não consigo entender." – disse de uma só vez, sem olhar para o francês, que ficou boquiaberto e demorou alguns minutos para responder.

"Milo, eu… como pode amar alguém, sabe o que é amar?"

"Não… mas eu sinto meu coração disparar quando te vejo, me dói quando você age diferente comigo… e eu queria que você fosse o meu primeiro…"

"Tá, eu acredito que você nunca tenha dormido com serva alguma! Vamos Milo, todos sabemos da sua fama por aqui!" – visivelmente irritado, Camus tentou argumentar e, olhando nos olhos de Milo, percebeu que ele poderia estar dizendo a verdade. Ele simplesmente respondeu negativamente com a cabeça. – "Ninguém?"

"Ninguém… sempre fico nas carícias e nunca vou até o fim…"

"E o que dizem de você por aí?" – Camus estava indignado, não acreditando.

"É mentira! Eu simplesmente travo."

Camus ficou boquiaberto, não se conformando. Levou a mão direita à cabeça, passando-a pelos fios azulados e lisos, num ato nervoso. Pensa se deve dizer a verdade para Milo; hesita num primeiro momento e, após respirar fundo, acaba revelando.

"Milo, você não seria a primeira pessoa que eu…"

"Como assim?" – Milo sentou-se, assustado, prestando atenção no que Camus tinha a lhe dizer.

"Na Sibéria, meu mestre arranjou uma garota para mim… sei que é um pouco estranho, principalmente porque não há motivo para eu me reprimir tanto com você. Não tenho nada contra essas tradições e costumes gregos, mas entenda que eu não estou preparado… não agora". – Apesar de ter dito isso, Camus sentiu-se mal, mas não diria a Milo a verdade… bem, em parte aquilo era verdade, então não havia o porquê de se sentir mal.

"…" - Milo ficou visivelmente emburrado com a confissão de Camus, mas teria de aceitar, afinal não queria terminar a amizade de anos com o francês e mesmo porque sentiu ciúmes e insegurança. Mas, prestando atenção nas palavras finais de Camus, percebeu que a idéia também passava pela cabeça de Aquário. Sorriu internamente, mas continuou emburrado. Camus simplesmente suspirou e deitou-se de costas para ele, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir por um tempo.

Milo tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia. Tentava imaginar Camus com alguma garota russa e, para seu desespero, imaginava todos os detalhes possíveis. Tirou a conclusão de que Camus deveria ter aprendido com a tal garota a se portar daquela maneira com ele, enquanto estavam juntos. Ficou tão desesperado, que começou a rir sozinho, não conseguindo parar e acabou irritando o francês, que estava quase dormindo.

Irritado, Camus levantou-se, caminhou até onde havia deixado seus pertences, pegou-os e foi embora, mas não sem antes olhar Milo com um olhar assassino.

"Camus, o quê aconteceu?" – Saga olhou-o caído no chão, depois de ter se chocado contra o francês enquanto descia em direção à sua Casa Zodiacal.

"Não… não foi nada. Pardon… "- Camus juntava as joelheiras e ombreiras, caídas no chão. Saga abaixou-se para ajudá-lo.

"Você e seu sotaque francês… "- suspirou, fazendo o francês corar. – "Faz tempo que não conversamos, não é, Camus?"

"Eu… eu estou tão atarefado ultimamente… me desculpe, Saga."

"Eu poderia dizer que está me evitando. Eu fiz algo de errado com você?"

"Não… não… é que… "- olhou para os lados, rezando intimamente para que alguém aparecesse ali e o salvasse de ter aquela conversa com Saga. Mas, ninguém apareceu… nem uma simples alma…

"Estou esperando, Camus." – Saga tirou os pertences de Camus de seus braços, segurando-os e andando ao lado de Aquário.

"Saga, é normal o que sinto por Milo? Ele me irrita, me tira do sério… mas me trata bem, me escuta, é o meu amigo… e quer dizer que me ama."

"E é isso que sente por ele?"

"Não sei… mas me sinto mal quando o trato indiferente, quando me esquivo dele… ele quer que…"

"Sexo."

"Sim… mas eu não tenho certeza disso."

"Não se recuperou?" – Saga olha-o diretamente nos olhos. Camus não mentiria para ele descaradamente.

"Não… não que eu não quisesse, mas…"

"Você queria ser experiente, achando que ele também fosse… mas essa não é bem a verdade. Ele queria que fosse você mesmo."

"Saga… acho que eu errei, mas… ah, eu não sei!" – Camus olhou para baixo, resignado.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois. Apesar de experiente e sempre sabendo o que dizer, Saga preferiu continuar em silêncio. Sentiu-se mal, mas na verdade, não sabia o porquê. Só queria ajudá-lo…

"O problema é que Milo não quer sexo, Camus. Ele quer amor. Você quis sexo e se sente mal agora."

"Não.. não é isso… "- Camus tentava argumentar, mas seria impossível.

"Se Milo quisesse só sexo com você não teria problemas, afinal, você tem aversão aos sentimentos alheios e aos próprios… mas, façamos o seguinte: eu vou ajudar você…"

"De novo?" – Camus arregalou os olhos azuis; Saga riu da atitude inesperada dele.

"Eu vou saber quais são as intenções de Milo com você… mas, independente do que você espera, acho que vocês acabariam saindo no lucro de qualquer jeito… Afinal, os hormônios ainda falariam mais alto."

Camus olhou Saga intrigado, mas com certeza ele conversaria com Milo e descobriria os sentimentos dele.

"Foi… foi só sexo?" – Camus pergunta enquanto pegava seus pertences que Saga segurava.

"Não… não foi com amor, mas também não foi só sexo." – Saga sorriu para Camus, que logo lhe retribuiu um sorriso igualmente doce.

Camus suspirou e seguiu em frente, enquanto Saga observava cada movimento do garoto que subia as escadas correndo. Olhou para cima, antes de adentrar a Casa de Gêmeos.

Milo ainda se encontrava embaixo da oliveira, agora um pouco mais tranqüilo. Já havia se acalmado da crise de risos, mas a verdade é que acabou sentindo-se um pouco mal, pois Camus não gostara da atitude dele. "Coisa de criança… quando vai passar?", pensou, referindo-se a si próprio. Suspirou e levantou-se, alongou-se e seguiu para a arena, onde viu que Aiolia e Aiolos treinavam. Pararia por lá para atazanar o menor; adorava fazer isso.

Mas, não parou, seguiu em frente. Seguiu em direção aos Templos, passando em frente à Casa de Gêmeos. Anseou por entrar, mas acabou desistindo da idéia. Seguiu para a própria Casa, precisava de um banho e precisava ler os livros que Saga havia lhe emprestado.

Camus, em sua Casa, tentava esquecer a conversa com Saga, mas era impossível. Sabia o quanto ele conseguia ser envolente, aliás, aquilo deveria ser um mal naquele Santuário; por quê os gregos o tiravam do sério? Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, era mais fácil entregar-se a Milo do que resistir daquela maneira… mas seria muito mais interessante se o maldito soubesse fazer direitinho… "Mérde!". Enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, como se pudesse afastar ou mesmo se esconder desses pensamentos. Por graça dos Deuses, acabou dormindo.


	2. II A Decisão

II – A Decisão

A semana acabou passando rápido, porém Milo e Camus andavam um pouco diferentes um com o outro: não estavam mais naquela ladainha de antes, mesmo porque o Escorpião estava passando bastante tempo com Saga. Isso não incomodava Camus, mas lhe causava um pouco de ciúme, o que era um sacrifício para que Camus admitisse. Percebeu que estava gostando do grego, mas Saga não lhe dizia o que Milo queria.

No mesmo dia, Milo sentia-se rejeitado por Camus e, orgulhoso demais, não conseguia ir até o francês para dizer que precisava dele. Acabou impondo um prazo a si mesmo: se Camus não fosse falar com ele, daria um jeito na situação. O engraçado era que, mesmo revoltado e amando o Cavaleiro de Aquário, Saga o fazia cair em tentação. Era isso, falaria com Camus, lhe daria um tempo para pensar e, se caso ele não aceitasse, seria com Saga que passaria a ser um homem.

Ainda com essas idéias na cabeça, Milo tomou um banho e vestiu-se com uma túnica clara. Prendeu os cabelos numa trança solta, calçou as sandálias de couro macio e seguiu em direção de Aquário.

Saga suspirou. Não que se sentisse feliz, mas sentia-se razoavelmente bem. Sentia-se vazio, mas às vezes era bom se sentir assim. Aqueles garotos eram preciosos para si, não só pelo ambiente feliz que transformaram aquele Santuário, mas porque o fazia esquecer que se tornara um Cavaleiro para apenas proteger uma Deusa e, provavelmente morrer por isso. Não era tão mais velho assim, mas sempre era escolhido pelos próprios garotos para que os iniciasse na vida sexual. Suspirou e voltou a ler o antigo livro escrito em grego arcaico.

Já Camus estava perdido em seus devaneios, fechado em seu quarto. Não era tarde, mas estava cansado de passar a manhã treinando com Aiolia e Aldebaran, além de ter conversado com Shaka. As conversas que tinham o faziam refletir bastante e sempre saía um pouco aéreo de tudo. Assustou-se quando ouviu três batidas na porta e a voz de Milo, pedindo permissão para entrar. "Agora ele bate na porta e pede licença antes de invadir meu quarto!", pensou, enquanto sentava-se.

Milo abriu devagar a porta e sorriu, antes de dizer alguma coisa. O quarto estava na penumbra, o que o fez pensar que provavelmente Camus estava dormindo antes que chegasse lá.

"Eu te acordei?" – Milo disse suavemente, enquanto encostava na parede.

"Não… não estava dormindo. O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Vim te entregar esses livros e saber como você está, faz tempo que não conversamos…"

"É…" - estendeu a mão esquerda, indicando que Milo deveria deixar os livros sobre a escrivaninha, no canto do quarto, próxima a janela.

Um silêncio absurdo seguiu-se entre os dois. Apenas se olhavam e Milo intimidara-se com o olhar do aquariano. Mas fora até ali com um propósito e não sairia dali sem uma resposta. Suspirou e seguiu na direção da cama, onde Camus estava sentado.

"Preciso te pedir desculpas, antes de qualquer coisa que eu diga." – Milo disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Desculpas por quê?" – Camus não entendeu, afinal, Milo já havia pisado na bola tantas vezes…

"Por semana passada, quando eu comecei a rir quando você me contou que já havia transado com alguém."

Camus corou.

"Não tem problema… já esperava que você fosse rir… não precisa se desculpar."

"Sim, eu preciso… Camus, por quê não me contou antes?"

"Não foi há muito tempo, Milo. E… eu não tinha certeza do que te dizer. Escutava tantas coisas sobre você que eu achei que eu fosse o único a não ter tido a primeira experiência."

"Mas então quando seu instrutor arranjou a tal garota você já pensava nisso, quero dizer, já pensava que queria dormir com alguém?"

"Não sei… é… acho que sim."

Silêncio novamente. Milo se deitou na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto, como se buscasse ali coragem para dar o ultimato a Camus.

"Eu queria que fosse com você, não pelo fato de ficarmos nos agarrando à noite, Camus… Apesar de você não gostar que eu diga que sinto algo além da amizade por você, eu te escolhi por isso, porque estou apaixonado por você e porque você é a pessoa que mais me conhece… nada mais justo, não acha?"

"…" - Camus nada disse, tentava apenas digerir a idéia de Milo. Suspirou em derrota, tendo que admitir que àquela hora, o sentimento sempre falava mais alto.

"E é por isso que estou aqui… quero que seja com você, mas preciso saber o que você pensa, antes de mais nada…"

"Milo…" - Camus deitou-se ao lado dele, na mesma posição. Queria dizer a verdade, que também estava sentindo algo pelo amigo, mas não poderia, já que isso ia de encontro a tudo aquilo que lhe fora ensinado em seis anos de treinamento. Suspirou mais uma vez, buscando o ar e então lhe disse – "Nem sempre há sentimento envolvido nisso. Não sei…. Não sei se eu iria corresponder as suas expectativas, mas eu prefiro não arriscar a lhe dizer mais nada."

"É um sim?"

"Não… continua sendo um não."

Milo calou-se. Ficou ao lado do amigo por mais algum tempo, então sentaram-se e Milo olhou-o pela última vez antes de sair do quarto.

"Se é assim, que seja então." – Milo disse para Camus, que ficou observando-o sair do quarto. Suspirou e caiu deitado na cama, derrotado. "Por que não é mais fácil eu dizer que é isso que quero?"

Milo saiu do Templo de Aquário inconformado. Não adiantava dar um prazo para o francês se decidir, ele sempre diria a mesma coisa. No final das contas, Camus não estava de todo errado: Milo queria que houvesse sentimento envolvido e para Camus, aparentemente, não seria bem assim. Olhou o céu e reparou que já estava escurecendo. Pensou em descer até Gêmeos, mas achou que não seria boa coisa; acabou por voltar pra casa mesmo.

Entrou e olhou em volta. Nada pra fazer e não tinha vontade de fazer absolutamente nada, também. Estava tão diferente do que costumava ser; estava cada vez mais apaixonado pelo amigo, não era correspondido e ainda por cima tinha que lidar com a enorme vontade de saciar o corpo. "Droga!", pensou antes de olhar o livro em cima da cama. Era um livro de anatomia, estava estudando mais um jeito de melhorar os golpes que foram ensinados pelo mestre. A precisão das agulhadas e o efeito dependiam também dos pontos onde eram aplicadas, já que se tratavam de artérias e veias importantes do corpo. Aquilo de certo modo era chato, voltaria a estudar e assim esqueceria um pouco de suas necessidades básicas.

Dormiu em cima do livro mesmo, já estava cansado por demais. Acordou com uma mão afagando-lhe o cabelo, ao olhar para cima, desejou que essa mão fosse a de Camus, mas não. Era maior, mais grossa, mas mesmo assim, os carinhos eram confortantes.

"Vim saber se já havia terminado de ler o livro que te emprestei, mas cheguei aqui e você estava dormindo como um anjo… É difícil te ver assim, sem aquela expressão tão típica sua, como se tivesse acabado de aprontar algo." – O homem sorriu e, mesmo com a visão embaçada, pode distinguir que o homem à sua frente era Saga.

"Eu dormi em cima do livro." – sorriu timidamente. Percebeu que Saga ainda lhe afagava, carinho tão confortante naquela hora…

"Pelo menos aprendeu mais sobre os efeitos da sua Antares?"

"Sim… eu gosto de ler sobre anatomia.. acho que se não fosse um Cavaleiro, poderia ser um médico."

"Bem, certamente, eu não seria um paciente seu." – Saga riu, fazendo Milo fechar a cara. – "Estou brincando com você, sei que seria um ótimo médico." – Milo riu logo em seguida. – "Mas parece que tem algo errado com você, o que é?"

"Camus recusou mais uma vez…" - ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse ´fazer o quê?´. Saga sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Não sei o quê dizer… para você tem que existir um sentimento e para Camus, isso pode não ser necessário. Entenda que ele foi criado com a doutrina dos Cavaleiros de Gelo, ele tem que ser uma pedra de gelo, não pode demonstrar o que sente."

"Sou muito cheio de sentimentos… argh!" – revirou os olhos.

"E não é bom ser humano dessa maneira?"

"Não é tão bom… sofro bastante por eles, é duro isso!"

"Se você sofre assim, imagine Camus. É claro que ele tem sentimentos, mas há um conflito maior na cabeça do rapaz."

"…" - Milo suspirou em derrota. Logo depois, quebrou o silêncio – "Saga, quando você se deitou pela primeira vez com alguém foi por sentir algo pela pessoa?"

Saga suspirou. Sim, tinha sido por amor e foi com seu próprio irmão, Kanon. Mas depois, apesar de amá-lo, as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente.

"Sim, eu sentia algo por ele… mas as coisas mudaram logo depois, portanto, é melhor não se iludir muito com isso."

Já era a segunda pessoa que falava sobre a questão dos sentimentos envolvidos numa primeira vez. E o que Saga falava pesava mais ainda, já que ele era tão experiente e não falaria essas coisas à toa.

Virou-se para ele, admirando-o. Era tão sábio, maduro, sensato… e não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza que Saga ostentava. Percebendo os olhares encantados de Milo, Saga acariciou o rosto do grego à sua frente. Pele macia, assim como os lábios que eram contornados pelos seus dedos longos. Milo gostou da carícia, fechou os olhos e sentiu os dedos de Saga percorrendo seu rosto.

Logo as carícias pararam, mas Milo sentia a respiração de Saga próxima ao seu rosto, fazendo-o estremecer perante o olhar do outro. Os lábios de Saga tocaram os de Milo levemente, apenas um roçar, mas suficiente para fazer o mais novo se acender por dentro. Num impulso, Milo puxou o rosto de Saga de encontro ao seu, beijando-o. A língua de Milo pedia passagem, queria tocar a língua de Saga de qualquer maneira, já este fazia tudo com calma, tentando acalmar o desejo de mandar tudo pro espaço e saciar a vontade de Milo. Conseguiu, depois de algum tempo, acalmá-lo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Saga sorria para Milo, que respondia ao sorriso com outro maior ainda.

"Acho melhor eu voltar para Gêmeos."

"Saga…" - teve vontade de pedir para que ele ficasse, mas não conseguiu. – "Apesar de querer muito esse beijo eu…"

"Milo… sei que não me ama, assim como eu também não te amo. Mas a vontade foi a mesma, não foi? "– Saga referia-se a vontade de ir mais fundo.

"Foi… "- Milo olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, com um olhar que era uma mistura de desejo e inocência.

"Pense nisso. Você faria isso com outra pessoa a não ser Camus? Não me responda agora." – Saga levantou-se e saiu do quarto de Milo.

Era óbvio que não pararia de pensar em tudo, afinal, não havia dito a si mesmo que se Camus não quisesse, procuraria por outra pessoa? E, o engraçado era que Saga foi a pessoa que sempre lhe passou pela mente, mas não sabia o porquê.

Durante a noite, Camus não conseguira dormir. Tentava se lembrar por que havia escolhido Saga e não outra pessoa. Se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com os amigos, cerca de três meses antes de toda essa história. Lembrou-se que Aiolia lhe disse que era comum o mestre iniciar seu pupilo na arte do amor, mas como a maioria dos mestres não se encontravam mais lá, Saga era sempre o mais procurado pelos adolescentes, mas também procurava alguns deles.

"E você já foi atrás dele, hein, grego safado! "– Milo ria da face corada de Aiolia, que não o ajudava em nada, ao denunciá-lo.

"Larga a mão de ser idiota, Milo! Eu só estou comentando!"

"Sei, sei... mas fala sério, é assim, do nada?" – Milo se interessava no assunto, e isso atraía a atenção de todos que estavam ali sentados. Milo perguntava o que o resto queria saber.

"Como assim, do nada?"

"Ah, não tem aquela coisa de estar apaixonado não?"

"Como você é ingênuo, Escorpião. Para ter sexo, não precisa ter sentimento." – Afrodite se intrometia na conversa.

"Mas tendo um carinho é bom, convenhamos." – Aiolia intervia.

"É, mas se tratando de Saga... Bem, considere que ele tem sentimento sim."

Camus apenas prestava atenção na conversa, não dizendo nada. Logo Milo se calou e olhou para o amigo, no canto apenas observando tudo, em seus mínimos detalhes. Não disse nada, apenas sentou-se ao seu lado e sem que os outros percebessem, acariciou a nuca do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

"Você é ingênuo, Milo."

"Eu queria que fosse com alguém por quem eu sentisse alguma coisa. Acho que não tem nada demais." – Continuou o carinho, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Camus.

"Você não está sugerindo que seja eu, está?" – Camus o olhou intrigado e ao mesmo tempo assustado. Foi ali que percebeu que Milo sentia algo além da amizade.

"Eu... eu gostaria que fosse você sim." – e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida, deixando Camus incrédulo.

"Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, por favor." – sorriu tímido, enquanto Milo assentia com a cabeça.

No dia seguinte, foi conversar com Saga, perdido no que os garotos haviam falado na noite anterior e um tanto quanto confuso com Milo. Expôs seus pensamentos e dúvidas e então notou o olhar de Saga: parecia sentir-se enfeitiçado por este. Não era a primeira vez que sentia-se assim quando estava com Saga, mas não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento para com o grego, a não ser amizade e admiração.

"Ainda não havia percebido que Milo gosta de você?" – dizia, enquanto bebericava o chá que havia feito minutos antes da chegada de Camus.

"Não... nós.. quer dizer, eu.." – não diria para Saga que estava envolvido com o Escorpião, não queria admitir isso para ninguém, não agora.

"Camus, não diga nada. É normal, são adolescentes e no nosso mundo, é compreensivo. Sei que foi ensinado a não demonstrar o que sente, mas talvez não seja o que está pensando. Amor. Paixão. Pode ser apenas uma admiração, já que andam juntos há muito tempo e é completamente normal. Não o admira?"

"Claro. Apesar de teimoso e cabeça dura, é inteligente e tem várias qualidades." – riu.

"Sei que pensa quase o mesmo de você."

"Provavelmente."

"Admiro muito você também, Camus. Você é precoce, extremamente ponderado e poderoso, sabe como agir com cautela."

"...Obrigado." - Sentiu o rosto queimar, provavelmente estivesse vermelho como um pimentão, mas não sabia o porquê não conseguia tirar os olhos de Saga.

Conversaram mais um pouco, logo Camus decidiu voltar para treinar e Saga tinha assuntos a tratar com o Grande Mestre.

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Camus e Milo iniciaram um tipo de relacionamento e, quando menos percebeu, estava perdendo o controle de tudo. Apesar da ingenuidade, Milo era sensual e estava fazendo Camus perder a cabeça e os sentidos. Um mês depois, Milo voltou com a história de querer ´fazer amor´ com Camus e este, desesperado porque estava se apaixonando pelo escorpiano, pediu um tempo para que considerasse a idéia, mas deixou claro que não queria exclusividade com Milo: ou seja, o que o escorpiano achava que era um namoro, o aquariano fez questão de deixar claro que não era bem assim.

Nesse meio tempo, Milo fora mandado pelo Grande Mestre, junto de Aiolia e Aldebaran para o Monte Athos, afim de averiguar como estava a situação de alguns lacres impostos por Athena em épocas passadas e Camus acabou ficando junto dos outros Cavaleiros que não foram enviados para a missão. Como alguns aproveitaram para dar algumas escapadas do Santuário, Camus resolveu ir conversar com Saga. O grego era muito inteligente e sempre ajudava Camus com a tradução de alguns documentos antigos, em grego arcaico. Milo também o fazia, mas ultimamente a parceria não rendia mais que beijos e gemidos.

Passaram a tarde averiguando e traduzindo os documentos e logo depois, estavam conversando. Curioso, Camus perguntou se era verdade que Saga iniciava os Cavaleiros e este respondeu que sim. Então, começaram a discutir sobre esse assunto que, apesar de deixar Camus embaraçado, não deixava de ser algo intrigante. Voltaram, então, às origens gregas, falaram de Aristóteles, Alexandre e assim seguiram conversando. Passaram-se duas horas e então Aiolos apareceu querendo falar com Saga. Camus percebeu que já era tarde, despediu-se dos dois e então voltou para seu Templo.

Mas algo o incomodava. Percebeu que, apesar dos comentários de Aiolia, não era um dos escolhidos de Saga e que tinha medo de se apaixonar ainda mais por Milo caso cedesse em ser o primeiro dele. Tinha medo, afinal, um laço entre os dois já estava criado, embora tentasse negar e se transasse com Milo, as coisas se aprofundariam ainda mais. Pensou muito, até que tomasse a decisão.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas em direção de Gêmeos. Ao chegar lá, não encontrou quem queria, pensou que seria uma maluquice e estava quase desistindo quando avistou Saga sentado no chão, observando as estrelas, completamente absorto nelas. Camus postou-se em pé atrás de Saga, que percebeu a presença do rapaz de cabelos azul petróleo no momento em que ele ia tocar seu cabelo.

Quando percebeu, já estava sendo beijado e acariciado por Saga. Era uma sensação diferente de quando Milo o fazia, já que Milo o fazia cheio de paixão e com Saga... não que fosse automático, mas era diferente.

Entregou-se... e não adiantava chorar, arrepender-se ou ter dor na consciência. Já estava feito.

**A história já está pronta há algum tempo... mas eu nunca conseguia postá-la aqui, já que meu pc estava uma droga!**

**Bem, deixe-me agradecer alguns reviews que eu recebi, durante essa semana:**

**_Gizinha: Valeu pelo seu comentário, você captou a mensagem da fiction! No meu entender, a personalidade do Camus, como a de muitos aquarianos, sugere medo da entrega e é exatamente o que eu vejo no Camus, não importa a fiction que eu leia! Beijos e fica ligada!_**

**_Elektra 666: Eu amei seu nick! Hehehe, eu não acredito que o drama tenha acabado, mas pode ficar sossegada que não vai ser uma novela mexicana não! Aliás, o próximo capítulo é o último... Beijos!_**

**_Gemini-sama: Sim querida, Milo virgem é uma coisa muito rara... Eu até desconfiava que ele já teria nascido meio rodado, mas não, o pobre é virgem sim! Obrigada pelo comentário e beijinho pra você também!_**

**_Litha-chan: Fofa, é complicado mesmo, acho que o Camus está sendo muito exigente... Aliás, exigente nada, ele está é sendo esperto, porque, convenhamos, dois gregos maravilhosos e ele ia deixar passar? Hahaha, aqui está o capítulo! Beijos pra você também!_**

**_Chibiusa-chan Minamino: Acho que temos que variar um pouco e por isso inverti as coisas. Se bem que, eu ainda acho que o Saga, o Milo e o Camus são um triângulo e tanto. Beijos e aproveite esse capítulo!_**

**_Persefone-San: Continuação? É claro que sim! Obrigada pelo comentário e aqui está mais um capítulo! Beijos!_**

****

**_Obrigada pelas reviews e eu espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem, please! O próximo capítulo é o último, bem, da adolescência deles... Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_**


	3. III A Perdição

III – A Perdição...

Enquanto se lembrava, Camus sorria e ao mesmo tempo sentia o coração apertar, mas decidiu não dizer nada a Milo, ele provavelmente voltaria mais tarde e lhe faria a mesma pergunta. E Camus já não sabia mais o que iria lhe responder.

Durante a noite, os dois adolescentes tinham a mente devaneando sobre uma mesma pessoa: Saga. Milo ainda sentia os lábios inchados pelo beijo e o corpo ardendo pelo desejo de tê-lo novamente perto de si. Mas, também chegava à conclusão de que desejo e amor eram diferentes e, embora não amasse Saga, embora só sentisse um carinho especial pelo mais velho; desejava-o mais que tudo àquela hora. Mais até do que Camus.

Esperou amanhecer e, como se tratava de uma quarta-feira, sabia que Saga passaria quase toda a manhã e parte da noite junto de Aiolos e do Grande Mestre, tratando de assuntos relacionados ao Santuário e também das vilas próximas. Pela primeira vez em meses, acordara cedo e já descia para a arena, treinaria um pouco naquele dia, mas era só para não se manter ocupado pensando no que faria a respeito de seus devaneios. Não esperou por Camus, se começassem a conversar logo cedo, com certeza o dia acabaria mal e não conseguiria ir em frente com seu plano. Decidiu que também não diria nada ao francês, ele poderia não gostar e isso com certeza o desencorajaria.

Os primeiros raios de sol mais quentes começavam a iluminar a arena, percebeu que alguns Cavaleiros já estavam treinando por ali há algum tempo, entre eles Aiolia e o irmão, além de Shura e Saga, que treinavam ataques com antigas armas do exército do Santuário. Saga atacava com uma lança e Shura defendia-se com um escudo. Milo parou ante a entrada, apenas observando como Saga movia-se magistralmente, com elegância e com firmeza ao mesmo tempo.

"Acordou cedo..." – uma voz fria o tirou do transe.

"Praticamente não dormi." - Milo respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da luta.

"Eu também quase não dormi. O pior é que ficarei parte da manhã e da tarde com Aiolia, Shura e Aldebaran, treinando o exército e mais tarde, liderando com eles a guarda."

"Justamente o que você não gosta, Camus!"

"Amanhã você vai liderar os treinos e a guarda..."

"É..."

Continuaram observando Saga e Shura, ambos sem assunto para prosseguir com uma conversa. Camus não conseguira dormir a noite toda, pensava que se fizesse a vontade do escorpiano – e a própria – de iniciar algo mais sério, estaria indo contra o que lhe fora ensinado por seu mestre. Passou a noite inteira pensando nas conseqüências do que esses atos provocariam, mas se esqueceu que passaria o dia liderando a guarda. Poderia ter feito isso enquanto estivesse passando horas e horas de pé treinando o exército do Santuário.

Enquanto os dois estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, a luta entre Saga e Shura chegou ao fim e, enquanto se cumprimentavam, Shura percebeu um corte não muito fundo, mas que sangrava muito, no braço esquerdo de Saga. Imediatamente, pediu que o amigo o seguisse até a enfermaria, mas lembrou-se que o Grande Mestre lhe pediu que fizesse um favor assim que terminasse a luta, e o mensageiro do Templo já estava ali à sua espera. Saga olhou em volta, percebendo a presença de Milo e disse que este poderia ajudá-lo. Shura assentiu e partiu com o mensageiro, enquanto Saga caminhava na direção de Milo e Camus.

"Milo, poderia me ajudar com esse ferimento? Não é nada importante, mas se não der um jeito nisso, Shura não lutará mais comigo."

Milo observou o ferimento. Não parecia ser tão grave, mas sangrava muito. Olhou para Camus, que indicou que fossem a enfermaria e acabou por acompanhá-los.

"Bem, apesar de ter vindo com vocês, minha presença não é necessária por aqui, além do que a minha tarefa hoje é liderar os treinos gerais." – Camus sorriu, deixando a enfermaria.

"Bom treino, Camus!" – A voz doce de Milo o aqueceu por dentro, fazendo-o parar. Mas, antes que se virasse e corresse para abraçá-lo, apenas o agradeceu, sem virar-se.

Saiu de lá um tanto atordoado com o que acabara de sentir. Apressou-se, estava um pouco atrasado e não gostava de se atrasar para nada.

Saga sentou-se numa das muitas macas que preenchiam o espaço da enfermaria, enquanto Milo procurava por bandagens e gazes. Saga apenas observava-o; Milo sabia exatamente o que fazer e era extremamente prestativo. Sorriu, sabia que essa era mais uma das qualidades do escorpiano.

"Saga, posso estender seu braço?" – Milo perguntava antes de tocar em Saga. Apesar de ser apenas um corte, poderia estar doendo.

"Claro!" – Saga esticou o braço na direção de Milo, que olhava o ferimento, analisando-o minuciosamente. Sentou-se ao lado de Saga, esticando o braço em sua direção e com uma toalha limpa, embebida em um anti-séptico, passava-a pelo ferimento. Saga não pôde deixar de conter um gemido de dor que fez Milo rir baixinho.

"Tá doendo?"

"Sim... não, quer dizer, não." – Saga sentiu o rosto corar ante o olhar de Milo, que lhe sorriu.

"Isso faz arder, mas já passa. Segura a toalha pra mim, acho que vai precisar de pontos."

"Você sabe fazer isso, não sabe?" – Saga pareceu um tanto aterrorizado, o que fez Milo rir mais ainda.

"Está vendo isso?" – Milo colocou a bandeja de sutura em cima da maca e esticou a perna na direção de Saga, mostrando-lhe uma pequena cicatriz na altura do joelho.

"Sim..."

"Isso foi obra de uma brincadeira envolvendo Aiolia, uma espada e eu... tive que dar pontos na minha própria perna e nem doeu... portanto eu sei o que faço!" – e piscou para Saga, que riu timidamente.

Não podia dizer mais nada, nem reclamar. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Milo sentou-se novamente ao lado de Saga, retirando a toalha que o mais velho segurava sobre o ferimento, pegou uma bandagem e secou o pouco de sangue que insistia em sair. Aplicou uma pomada anestésica e logo em seguida, deu apenas três pontos, fechando o corte. Aplicou outra pomada e colocou uma gaze por cima do ferimento.

"Pronto... evite molhar, senão isso vai coçar como o diabo."

"Obrigado, Milo."

Ficaram se olhando. Milo queria muito lhe dizer que ficara pensando no beijo e na vontade que teve para pedir outro daqueles. Também queria dizer que se entregaria porque era desejo puro que sentia por ele.

"Tenho que ir... O Grande Mestre nos espera pela manhã e eu tenho que colocar os trajes cerimoniais. Obrigado, Milo."

"Ah, claro. Vou treinar um pouco também. Bom dia."

Antes de sair, Saga aproximou-se de Milo mais uma vez e beijou-lhe a testa, em sinal de agradecimento. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e logo em seguida se retirou. Parecia que a tentação era muito grande se ficasse ao lado do escorpiano. Milo sentiu a mesma coisa. Colocou a enfermaria em ordem e seguiu para a arena, afim de se exercitar um pouco.

A manhã de treinamento do exército seguiu sem nenhum tipo de problemas. Algumas amazonas treinaram junto ao batalhão; eram poucas, mas suficiente para tirar a atenção de alguns mais desavisados. Dentre eles, Aiolia, que estava de olho em uma das amazonas, Marin.

Enquanto Aiolia conversava com a amazona, Camus e Aldebaran discutiam sobre o treinamento da tarde; queriam simular um ataque ao Santuário, mas achavam que parte do batalhão não estava preparado. Resolveram então que os treinamentos seriam físicos e depois usariam armas.

Na hora do almoço, seguiram então para o refeitório, e Camus vasculhava o lugar com os olhos, a procura de Milo. Em vão, já que o Escorpião não se encontrava lá. Resolveu então sentar-se junto dos companheiros para almoçar, e assim aproveitaria para informar Aiolia dos treinamentos da parte da tarde.

Longe dali, deitado perto das árvores onde costumava ficar para ter um pouco de paz, Milo descansava o corpo. Decidira estender o treinamento físico um pouco mais, agora estava um pouco cansado. A mente não parava de devanear sobre Saga e, às vezes, Camus também entrava neles. Mesmo desejando-o tanto, àquela hora era somente o desejo de ser de Saga que falava mais alto. Suspirou e se levantou, seguindo para sua Casa. Sabia que acabaria queimando todos seus neurônios tentando tirar uma conclusão sobre o assunto, mas não chegaria a nada. Só conseguia sentir o corpo pegando fogo.

Entrou em seu quarto, olhou ao redor e começou a ajeitar a bagunça, como se assim pudesse parar de pensar nos dois. Quanto mais tentava, mais sentia seu corpo pedir por alívio. Não agüentou, seguiu para o seu banheiro e enfiou-se embaixo de uma ducha fria, quase gelada.

Esperava que a água fria espantasse o desejo por sexo, mas na verdade, ela só o atiçou mais. As mãos percorriam o corpo, tocando-o e o arrepiando por inteiro. Já não estava se masturbando pensando em Camus, era em Saga que a mente viajava e era por seu corpo que Milo pedia. Ao alcançar o êxtase e, apesar de chamar por Camus, a mente o traiu, pensando em Saga.

Não dava mais para ignorar. Procuraria Saga naquela tarde mesmo.

Estava entediante liderar aquele exército, especialmente àquela tarde. Aldebaran já não agüentava mais, Aiolia tentava dobrar Shura a deixar que terminassem o treinamento por ali mesmo e, para Camus, tanto fazia qual decisão eles tomassem.

Logo, um mensageiro do Mestre chamou Shura, e disse que o Grande Mestre queria vê-lo, e que os demais Cavaleiros não saíssem de seus postos.

"Lá se foi a minha tentativa de sair daqui mais cedo... "– Aiolia resmungou.

Os comandados somente olhavam, sabiam que pagariam por isso.

A reunião do Grande Mestre só se estendera a Shura e Aiolos e, com certeza, se referia a algo que envolvia a parte dos exércitos do Santuário. Saga não fora chamado à reunião porque o Grande Mestre o incumbiu de assuntos relacionados às vilas ao redor do Santuário, algumas visitas. Mas Saga não as faria naquela semana, deveria planejá-las antes, pois também se tratavam de visitas feitas pelo Grande Mestre.

Resolveu voltar à Casa de Gêmeos, descansar um pouco. Não havia feito a sesta depois do almoço; aquela era a hora certa para pôr a mente em ordem. Iria tomar um banho rápido e descansaria por algumas horas, levantaria-se e iria jantar com os companheiros.

Desfez-se da curta túnica assim que adentrou seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se e andou felinamente até o banheiro, onde abriu a torneira do chuveiro e enfiou-se debaixo dele. A água fria caía por seu corpo, escorrendo pelos músculos definidos do abdome que eram acariciados por uma das mãos livres de Saga. A outra se apoiava na parede de azulejos brancos, onde a cabeça também descansava. Ouviu um barulho e sentiu uma presença que na hora não soube identificar; desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha felpuda na cintura, indo até a entrada do banheiro e constatando que o barulho vinha da presença de Milo em sua casa. Enxugou-se e vestiu uma túnica clara, um pouco acima do joelho. Prendeu os cabelos molhados numa trança solta e seguiu descalço até onde Milo se encontrava.

"Saga? Eu... eu precisava falar com você." – apesar de decidido, estava nervoso e sentiu-se mais ainda ao ver Saga daquela maneira.

"Pois então, sente-se e conversaremos, Milo." – indicou com a mão o divã e sentou-se de frente para ele, num descanso para os pés.

"Quando esteve em minha casa e me disse que não precisava de amor... eu senti desejo... quis que você ficasse comigo aquela noite."

"Não se precisa de amor, Milo... desejo já basta." – disse, sorrindo para o garoto.

"Eu entendi isso.. e é por isso que estou aqui... estou te desejando muito, Saga. "– Milo abaixou a cabeça e levantou o olhar azul em direção a Saga. Sim, era desejo e não mais que isso.

"Me deseja tanto assim, Milo?"

"Te desejo o bastante pra me entregar à você."

Saga sentiu-se confuso. Como acabou caindo no jogo de Milo e não percebendo? Como? Não, Milo era só um adolescente cheio de hormônios, vontades e desejo, muito desejo. É claro que o queria também, mas será que Milo não se arrependeria depois?

"Milo, preciso pensar..."

"Que seja..." – o grego resmungou, deitando-se no divã e brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Camus recusou?"

"Sabe que sim, e você mesmo se insinuou para mim... Sei que não me ama, mas eu também sei que eu te desejo, que você também está me desejando!" – olhou-o, largando o cacho que brincava antes.

Saga observou-o por alguns minutos. A pele macia, os lábios vermelhos e o perfume do corpo de Milo o enlouqueciam. Não se lembrava de quem havia começado o jogo e se perguntava como Camus podia ser tão forte se esquivando de tanta sensualidade. "É claro, Camus chega a ser tão sensual quanto Milo..."

Levantou-se, caminhou até o divã e se ajoelhou na frente de Milo. Segurou suas mãos e fez com que este se levantasse, ficando com o quadril na altura da cabeça de Saga, que começou a beijar as coxas torneadas do garoto à sua frente, logo subindo para seu tronco e levantando sua curta túnica. Percebeu que Milo estremeceu ante o contato de sua boca na pele morena, e então notou um volume entre as pernas do grego, fazendo-o rir antes de continuar a explorar o corpo à sua frente.

A boca seguiu trilhando um caminho de beijos e mordidas pelo tórax de Milo; Saga mordeu o mamilo direito, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto e cheio de prazer do adolescente, que corou de vergonha, levando a mão à boca, como se estivesse se repreendendo do ato. Saga então beijou o mamilo mordido, passando as mãos pelos braços de Milo, levantando-os e assim, podendo tirar a túnica que o escorpiano vestia. Retirou-a de Milo, que levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Saga, puxando-o para um beijo.

Inebriado... essa era a sensação que sentia ao estar com Milo. Ele agia instintivamente, não se importando com o que Saga pudesse pensar e nem com seus próprios pensamentos. Era estar com Saga que importava agora. E, para o mais velho, estar com Milo era o mais importante.

Continuou beijando Milo, desta vez mais intensamente; distribuía seus beijos pelo corpo moreno à sua frente, passando pelo pescoço, pelo tórax e chegando ao baixo ventre, livrando-se da única peça de roupa que ainda insistia em permanecer no local. Viu então a ereção de Milo, e começou a beijá-la, fazendo-o estremecer. Percebendo o tremor, Saga fez Milo sentar-se e logo deitou-se novamente no divã, ficando de quatro por cima dele, ainda dando atenção ao seu sexo. O escorpiano gemia bastante, incitando Saga ainda mais.

Quando aquela criança marota deixou de ser criança? Quando começou a ser sensual daquela maneira? Saga se perguntava enquanto atendia os desejos de Milo de não parar a felação. Não que estivesse se sentindo culpado, mas não sabia como e com quem Milo aprendera a ser daquela maneira. Com Camus? Não, o francês não era tão direto, era mais de gestos do que de palavras. A verdade era que não pararia por ali, e se tal idéia passasse por sua cabeça, faria de tudo para trancá-la no lugar mais obscuro e perdido de seu cérebro.

"Milo, me acompanhe..". – livrou-se da tentação de possuí-lo ali mesmo, de qualquer jeito, apenas saciando ambos os corpos. Segurou a mão do outro, sob protestos, levando-o dali.

Saga conduziu-o para seu quarto; a cama seria mais apropriada para ambos, já que aquilo poderia durar horas e horas. Deitou-o na cama, perdido em seus desejos de como o possuiria, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de não machucar o corpo virgem à sua frente.

"Saga, me possua, por favor... "– Obviamente, perdeu a linha de pensamento ao ver Milo com as pernas abertas, fazendo-lhe esse pedido numa voz carregada de sensualidade.

Enquanto seguia na direção de Milo, Saga pensava que este sabia como seduzir qualquer pessoa, e que realmente Camus não sabia o que estava perdendo. Ao aproximar-se da cama, observou atentamente o corpo antes de deitar-se por cima dele, beijando-o voluptosamente. Sentiu o quadril de Milo esfregando-se contra o seu, um pedido mudo de alívio. Voltou-se para o baixo ventre, atendendo o pedido de Milo: lambeu toda a extensão da ereção do grego e suas coxas. Depois desceu mais um pouco, lambendo sua entrada também. Milo apenas gemia, extasiado pela sensação.

Saga parou então para observar a expressão de prazer de Milo. Já não agüentando mais, ajoelhou-se e retirou a própria túnica sob o olhar febril de Milo, jogando-a longe. Levou dois dedos à boca, chupando-os com vontade, voltando novamente para o quadril de Milo. Colocou os dois dedos na entrada, apenas massageando-a. Quando julgou-o pronto, enfiou o primeiro dedo e, logo em seguida, sem que o outro tivesse tempo de se acostumar, enfiou o outro dedo.

Nenhum pensamento coerente passava pela cabeça de ambos, não àquela hora.

Ao ser invadido daquela maneira, Milo sente-se incomodado. A dor parecia querer rasgar-lhe aquela parte do corpo. "Dói! Dói!", queria gritar, mas a dor não era de toda, tão má assim. Mordia os lábios ao imaginar como seria quando Saga estivesse ali, por inteiro. Quando deu por si, rebolava e pedia por mais, que Saga desse mais prazer a ele. O geminiano somente sentiu o baixo ventre fisgar ao ver a cena. Poderia chegar ao clímax se continuasse vendo Milo daquela maneira.

Retirou, então, seus dedos e o penetrou de uma vez. Um grito rasgou a garganta de Milo, tirando Saga do transe, fazendo-o ver que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto bronzeado. A dor, em contrapartida, não era nada tão grave, principalmente ao ver o lábio inferior sendo mordido, num sinal claro de prazer. É o bastante para Saga começar a se mover dentro de Milo. Começa devagar, a resistência imposta pelo anel virgem do jovem o fazendo tremer e continuar num ritmo um pouco mais forte.

Milo sentia-se num estado puro de prazer, não conseguia parar de gemer a cada estocada de Saga. Num gesto involuntário, joga a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço à mercê do outro grego, que beija e mordisca a pele que está sendo oferecida. Milo não sabia o que o fazia gemer mais àquela altura: seria a língua de Saga em seu pescoço ou seu membro saindo e entrando todo dentro de si?

"Mais rápido... mais rápido..."

Se a voz não fosse puro desejo, Saga poderia jurar que tratava-se de um mantra. Era como se fosse uma oração repetitiva; de repente, os gemidos foram trocados por palavras simples, mas de um sentido único: satisfação. Não pôde deixar de atender mais um capricho e, em pouco tempo, a frase fora trocada pelo som da respiração entrecortada de Milo, já sem folêgo para dizer mais alguma coisa. O corpo acima do seu continuava no ritmo frenético, denunciado pelo som dos quadris se chocando. Para Milo, aquilo soava como ópera e o ápice, para ele, acabara de chegar: espasmos sacudiam seu corpo, a respiração não seguia seu ritmo normal, o coração disparou e a pele ardia em febre.

Saga sorriu ao sentir que o orgasmo de Milo molhava o abdôme de ambos. Arrebatador.

Não satisfeito, Milo entrelaça suas pernas na cintura de Saga para que este o penetre mais fundo; o geminiano estoca o corpo de Milo mais algumas vezes e, ao senti-lo contraindo-se em seu volume, Saga não se segura mais, gozando e inundando Milo com seu líquido. Mexe-se mais algumas vezes dentro do escorpiano, gemendo junto deste e logo em seguida, cai em cima de Milo, completamente exausto.

Os tambores do final da ópera anunciam seu fim. Saga observa Milo; o corpo parece não ter vida e a expressão de luxúria esvaiu-se de seu rosto. Sorriu, acariciando a pele macia do mais novo e notando que o corpo ainda estava quente.

"Provavelmente está desmaiado. "– sorriu, acomodando sua cabeça no ombro do "desfalecido, porém feliz".

Saga sente as costas sendo acariciadas por mãos sedosas, num carinho confortante. Não percebeu que já não estava em cima do escorpiano, aliás, achou que o ato havia sido fruto da sua imaginação pela insônia que o adolescente vinha lhe causando. Virou-se, então, olhando Milo à sua esquerda, absorto em seus pensamentos e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Não vai me dizer que se arrependeu?"

"Algum tolo já se arrependeu de tal ato? Quero dizer, feito com maestria, por você?"

Saga riu.

"Não, mas sempre tem alguém que age por impulso e, depois não consegue lidar com a situação."

"Foi desejo... eu já disse." – Milo suspira. Não pensara em Camus, mas agora este vinha-lhe à mente.

"Eu sei... "– sorri, esticando a mão para tocar o rosto pueril que está a centímetros de suas mãos. Milo aproxima-se mais para receber o carinho.

"Posso te dizer uma coisa?"

"Pode... "– Saga olhava-o intrigado.

"Quando eu estava quase gozando, comparei nosso ato com uma ópera." – Milo dizia isso, sentindo o rosto corar. Não era para menos, nunca havia se sentindo assim e muito menos, dito isso à alguém. Apesar da expressão de admiração, Saga sentiu-se contente, já que poucos haviam sido tão honestos e Milo, em particular, o tirou do sério.

"Já me disseram isso... Qual ópera?"

"Fortuna... acho que é Carmina Burana... ela começa lenta e, chegando na metade, o ritmo se intensifica, um clímax. Nos final, os tambores começam rápido e vão diminuindo..."

Saga sorri novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais sem jeito, fato despercebido por um Milo sorridente.

"Você vai contar para Camus?"

"Vou, mas não agora... preciso conversar com ele, antes de mais nada."

Silêncio. Milo levanta-se da cama e, quando vai sentar-se ao lado de Saga, uma dor indiscreta arranca-lhe um gemido.

"Vai ficar assim por um tempo." – Saga ri ao ver a cara de assustado de Milo. – "Daqui uns três dias você estará melhor, não precisa fazer essa cara!"

Milo olha pela janela e vê que já está escuro. Algumas servas acendem as tochas que iluminam o caminho das Doze Casas.

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais e ser um poquinho mais experiente, mas já deve passar das sete da noite. Sei que é quarta-feira e nesses dias você janta com o Mestre..."

"Eu simplesmente perdi a hora! "– Saga procura desesperado por um relógio; ao encontrá-lo constata que está atrasado sim. Milo termina de vestir-se sob o olhar de Saga, desta vez, terno.

"Muito obrigado, Saga..." – Milo abaixa a cabeça e sente-se beijado, na testa enquanto Saga afaga-lhe os cabelos.

"Não há o quê agradecer... nada vai mudar, saiba disso."

Milo sorri. O corpo, agora saciado, não reclama mais, mas o coração, esse sim, ainda pede por amor. E só há uma pessoa que Milo quer que ofereça esse amor.

Camus não se assustou ao passar pela Casa de Escorpião e constatar que seu guardião não estava lá. Na verdade, não vira Milo desde a manhã e, mesmo sentindo que precisava falar com ele, não teve coragem de procurá-lo. Poderia ter dado uma desculpa qualquer e se ausentado alguns minutos do treino do exército, mas o orgulho e a falta da coragem não o deixaram. Olhou mais uma vez o interior da Casa e então seguiu para seu Templo.

Milo seguiu devagar pelo caminho principal das Casas Zodiacais, a dor ainda lhe tirava do sério, mas se permitia sorrir ao se lembrar da produtiva tarde que tivera com Saga. Sentia-se realizado; arrepiava-se ao se lembrar dos momentos mais intensos. Qualquer um que o visse subindo as escadas, acharia que se tratava de um bobo sorridente.

Já Saga, acabava de banhar-se rapidamente para tirar os vestígios de sexo de seu corpo; estava atrasado e com certeza, não conseguiria parar de pensar em ambos: Camus e Milo. Como ambos podiam ser ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e tão iguais? Apesar de aparentar ser tão frio, Camus podia ser tão sensual quanto Milo e talvez fosse isso que tirasse o escorpiano do sério. Sorriu, constatando que o aquariano e o escorpiano deveriam ficar juntos. A mente, um tanto quanto devassa, se imaginou estar entre os dois. Logo após esse pensamento, repreendeu-se e saiu debaixo da água, enxugando-se e vestindo-se apressadamente e evitando pensar nos dois

Milo finalmente chegou em seu Templo. O corpo dessa vez clamava por um banho morno, já que aquela dor não passava. Seguiu para o banheiro, abrindo as torneiras da banheira de mármore branco e tirando a roupa, jogando em um canto qualquer. Olhou a banheira, com a água já quase na metade e pensou como faria para sentar-se ali. Sorriu bobo, daria um jeito. Instintivamente, seguiu para a janela do banheiro, de onde era possível se ver a parte leste das Casas Zodiacais e olhou para Aquário. Viu a luz fraca do quarto de Camus; pelo horário, o francês deveria estar fazendo suas leituras diárias. Suspirou e voltou novamente para a banheira, fechando as torneiras e entrando com cuidado na água, morna e relaxante. Ao sentar-se, mesmo com todo cuidado possível, não deixou de exclamar um ´ai!´ e morder o lábio. "Se é o preço a pagar...", pensou, sem conseguir concluir. Mas sorriu maliciosamente antes de encostar na borda da banheira.

Apesar da dor chata, o sono veio rápido. Dormiu pesadamente e acordou atrasado, repreendendo-se por dar mau exemplo aos guardas que seriam treinados por ele naquela manhã. Nem tomou café, vestiu-se e seguiu para a arena, em passos não tão rápidos, já que a dor não havia passado.

"Milo, está atrasado, cazzo!" – Máscara da Morte gritava ao avistar o grego chegando perto da arena. – "Eu tive que começar a dar o treino físico pra esses sonsos e essa semana isso era tarefa sua, seu filho da ..."

"Deixa ele em paz... Vai, você já começou, então termina! "– Aiolos interviu a favor do grego, mandando Carlo seguir com sua tarefa.

"Desculpa Aiolos, eu perdi a hora." – Milo suspira resignado, mas procura por alguém na arena.

"Algumas pessoas já treinaram e liberaram a arena... Camus estava procurando por você, ele estava treinando com Aiolia." – Aiolos diz, fazendo Milo suspirar novamente.

"Bem, eu preciso começar a treinar... obrigado, Aiolos! "– e bate no ombro do mais velho.

A verdade é que Milo não sabia como treinaria, a bendita dor não passava. Acabou por convencer-se de que aquilo era psicológico e trancafiou-a no fundo de sua alma. Aquilo funcionou por horas, até Camus o encontrar. De repente, a dor voltou.

Camus queria muito conversar com Milo; havia pensado durante a noite e concluiu que não se tornaria fraco em quebrar os ensinamentos passados durante centenas de anos pelos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Gelo e se entregar àquele que havia roubado sua sanidade... Não se tornaria fraco, apenas desertor, mas isso ficaria entre os dois; além do que não revelaria a Milo que sentia algo mais profundo por ele. Observava-o de longe e podia jurar que algo não estava bem no amigo. Não era falta de vontade de treinar, era como se Milo estivesse doente, com alguma dor. Continuou treinando com Aiolia, mas sempre observava-o de longe.

"Vamos, agora é a hora da pausa, bando de incompetentes!" – Máscara da Morte não era o mais preferido do contigente de guardas do Santuário, mas pelo menos os faziam treinar. Após o descanso dado, seguiu para longe da arena afim de descansar um pouco. Milo continuou perambulando até que Camus se aproximasse.

"Milo? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?" – Camus se aproximou, andando lado a lado com o grego.

"Não, por quê?" – tentava disfarçar ao máximo, pois não queria parecer ridículo. Olhava o jovem à sua frente, a pele alva, as sardas que adornavam o rosto e os ombros... suspirou.

"Você está meio diferente hoje..." – Continuou caminhando ao lado de Milo, corando por sentir o olhar cheio de admiração sobre si.

Chegaram a uma parte da arena mais afastada; Milo passou as costas da mão direita pela face alva de Camus. Poderia ter se deitado com outro, mas o coração pertencia ao francês à sua frente. Camus sorriu com a carícia, era uma das poucas vezes que demonstrava que gostava desse tipo de carinho que recebia.

"Preciso te dizer uma coisa... "– Camus começou dizendo, sempre olhando nos olhos azuis de Milo.

"Pode falar!" – Milo disse, observando Camus sentar-se e recostar numa árvore.

"Milo, eu... "– suspirou, tomando coragem – "eu sei que eu não tinha argumentos favoráveis pra derrubar tudo o que você me disse, sobre se deitar comigo... eu tenho medo; não posso me envolver com ninguém e de certa forma, já estou envolvido com você. É difícil de admitir isso, mas quero saber o que mudaria se caso eu considerasse em ser seu primeiro?"

Não poderia estar acontecendo. Milo sorriu, nervoso com a situação; será que Camus estaria brincando com ele? Já não agüentava mais ficar de pé, resolveu sentar-se sob o olhar atento de Camus. Não teve jeito, por mais cuidadoso que fosse, a dor sempre estaria ali pra lembrar que havia transado com Saga recentemente.

Camus ergueu a sobrancelha diante da dificuldade de Milo. Lembrou-se que havia ocorrido o mesmo com ele... não, não, Milo era tão devoto a ele, não faria isso com outra pessoa... ou faria?

"Milo, o quê aconteceu?"

Demorou a formular uma resposta concreta, verdadeira e que não os emabaraçasse.

"Camus, é tarde... ainda sinto o mesmo sentimento por você, até mais forte; mas você já não seria o primeiro. Apesar de insistir em "fazer amor", em parte, era pra satisfazer o meu desejo... queria sim que fosse você, mas se não era sua vontade, não iria mais insistir."

Raiva, era o sentimento que sentia. Não pela pessoa à sua frente, mas por si mesmo. Não teria sido mais fácil admitir desde o começo que sentia e queria Milo do que construir esse muro que desmoronaria com uma brisa qualquer?

"Quem?"- Limitou-se a perguntar, olhando-o firmemente. Ele não mentiria.

"Saga."

Sentiu a alma gelar. Era uma brincadeira, só podia. Respirou fundo, raciocinando que não havia nada demais; Saga havia lhe dito que descobriria se Milo o amava ou se somente o desejava. Bem, de um modo ou de outro ele descobriu, não?

Silêncio. Os dois somente se olhavam, sem tirar conclusões concretas sobre como ficariam dali por diante. Sentindo-se mal, não pelo ato, mas por nada dizer, Milo aproximou-se mais de Camus, acariciando-lhe o rosto novamente. Mas, ao contrário do esperado, o francês ficou alheio à carícia de Milo, não movendo um músculo sequer do corpo, deixando-se ser manipulado, apenas. Foi o suficiente para fazer Milo se levantar.

"Eu quis saciar meu corpo. Saga estava lá, se oferecendo, me mostrando que amor é diferente de desejo... Não era você que me dizia que eu era ingênuo por acreditar que sexo e amor são iguais? E eu queria que fosse com amor se tivesse que ser com você, e não só porque eu precisava me aliviar!"

Camus viu Milo sair de seu campo de visão e, mesmo querendo correr até ele e dizer que não se importava, não o fez.

Milo não ficou muito longe dali, apenas sentou-se longe de Camus para que ambos pudessem pôr as idéias em ordem. Não se arrependera de nada, aliás, esclarecera pra si mesmo o que queria com Camus: é claro que queria se deitar com o aquariano, mas que fosse com carinho, diferente do que fora com Saga.

Camus continuava sentado, sem dar a mínima, aparentemente. Mas a verdade é que percebera que não era um simples ´gostar´; uma simples ´amizade´ que mantinha com Milo. O coração doía; era mais que uma simples paixão.

Não sabia o porquê fora levado até lá, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que algo havia acontecido. Pediu licença ao Mestre, dizendo que precisaria se ausentar por uma hora, apenas. O Mestre concedeu-lhe esta licença; para Saga querer sair assim, alguma coisa ele precisava resolver e Shion confiava nele.

Ao ver Camus estático daquela maneira, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi que Milo devia ter contado sobre os dois. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do francês, afagando-lhe os cabelos azuis e lisos com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra trazia-o para junto de seu peito, num gesto de carinho.

"Foi só desejo, não foi? "– a voz chorosa do francês perguntava, antes de segurar os cabelos de Saga e se afundar em seu peito.

"Shhh, meu pequeno, você sabe que foi."

Alívio, foi o que o coração de Camus sentiu ao ouvir de Saga que fora só desejo, nada mais que isso. Soluçava, mas era abafado pelo peito de Saga, envolvendo-o e protegendo-o de tudo. Ao sentir a presença de Saga, Milo levantou-se, seguindo até onde Camus permanecera. Aproximou-se, ficando de pé perto dos dois.

"Foi só desejo, como foi comigo." – Camus disse, assim que percebeu que Milo os observava.

Choque... Se Milo pudesse definir o que sentia, seria choque. Não sentia raiva, ódio; nada. Olhava os dois ali, juntos e não conseguia falar nada; as palavras simplesmente não saíam!

"Vocês dois...?" – foi a única coisa coerente e compreensível que saiu de sua boca.

"Sim..." – Saga respondeu por Camus.

"Mas e a russa?"

"Nunca existiu... quando você começou com essa história de querer ´fazer amor´, eu fiquei com medo de me entregar e me apaixonar por você. Lembra-se daquela conversa que Aiolia iniciou, contando sobre Saga iniciar os garotos? – Milo assentiu com a cabeça - Eu fui conversar com ele... Me senti tentado a me entregar à você, mas já corriam os boatos sobre você e as servas... fiquei com medo, de não estar à sua altura. Depois, quando soube da verdade, já havia me entregado e acabei me escondendo atrás de uma máscara, não querendo me entregar por medo de me apaixonar... mais..."

"Milo, não houve sentimento além do carinho, assim como foi com você. Com os dois foi magnífico, uma verdadeira ópera como ambos assimilaram; mas meu carinho por vocês é diferente do amor que sentem um pelo outro." – Saga completou, deixando Milo sem palavras.

"Qual ópera?" – foi a primeira coisa que Milo disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Carmen, de Bizet..." – Camus disse, enxugando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo rosto cheio de sardas.

Saga ainda os observava. Desejo, sensualidade e inocência, eram os elementos básicos que constituiam os seres à sua frente. Era impossível não imaginá-los juntos, se completavam, era fato.

Passou mais algum tempo até que Milo se aproximou dos dois sentados no chão. A dor já não o incomodava mais, já nem se lembrava dela.

"Tenho que voltar junto ao Mestre, não posso mais ficar aqui... Se ambos foram maduros o suficiente para me procurarem, são maduros o suficiente para se acertarem..."

Ambos se olharam; Saga falava a verdade.

"É nítido que há algo entre vocês, se amam; se não Camus não estaria dessa maneira... não há razão para aceitar a sua criação como Cavaleiro do Gelo como a única verdade existente, olhe o estado em que você se encontra. Milo, amar não é só desejo, há várias coisas envolvidas além da sua vontade. Mas não deixe esse amor entre vocês se apagar, ou virar luxúria, apenas." – e levantou-se, ficando de costas para os dois, se lembrando do irmão.

"Saga... não se preocupe, vamos nos acertar. "– Milo se aproximava de Camus, sentando-se ao lado do francês, retomando mais uma vez a carícia em seu rosto.

"Que os Deuses te ouçam."

Saga os olha mais uma vez antes de partir. Estão juntos; Camus encostado no corpo de Milo, que acaricia seus cabelos lisos e sedosos. Uma carícia simples para quem olhasse, mas mais do que isso para os três envolvidos na história: Camus, aceitando os carinhos, deixava a proteção de gelo imposta a Milo derreter-se aos poucos, mas todos sabiam que a essência do Cavaleiro de Aquário seria a mesma.

Observando-os de longe, Saga se lembrou dos detalhes de ambos: a paixão que brotava de Milo, sempre arrebatadora e sincera, se entregando verdadeiramente; a sensualidade de Camus, sempre sendo escondida atrás de uma parede espessa de gelo, por mais que tentasse negar, sempre se mostrava tentador. Ambos eram perfeitos.

E, de alguma forma, foram seus.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a presença de Aiolos, que o observava escondido atrás de uma árvore. Ao passar por esta, Saga foi agarrado por trás e sentiu a nuca sendo beijada.

"Conseguiu dar um jeito na situação?"

"Aiolos? Não percebi que estava por perto... "– Saga sorri, virando-se para o moreno.

"Sei que todos te procuram para que você os inicie na arte do amor... e, até hoje, me pergunto como não consigo resistir à você... seu corpo, seu jeito, esse fogo..." – disse as últimas palavras sussurando-as no ouvido de Saga, fazendo-o estremecer.

"Não pode esperar? Preciso voltar..."

"Não precisa não... o Mestre te liberou pela tarde. Ao que parece, ele precisa meditar e pediu para não ser interrompido, até o começo da próxima semana... vem... "– dito isso, esticou o braço na direção de Saga, que atendeu ao pedido, seguindo junto do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, mas antes, olhou Camus e Milo pela última vez, presenciando um beijo entre os dois.

Não sabiam como levariam as coisas, mas decidiram que por enquanto manteriam o caso somente entre eles, até que tivessem a maturidade de tornar o relacionamento público.

Perceberam que se completavam e que a experiência com Saga havia feito com que descobrissem vários tipos de sentimentos antes escondidos dentro deles.

Amor; sentimento que aflorava cada vez mais em Camus, que antes sentia-se incapaz de acreditar que isso poderia existir e que se intensificava cada vez mais com o tempo.

Paixão; que queimava os corpos ao mínimo toque de qualquer um, fazendo-os ir ao paraíso de uma só vez e sempre querendo mais.

Ciúmes; coisa que era nova para o aquariano, mas velho companheiro de Milo, que se mordia ao ver seu amor com outro.

Companheirismo; já que a amizade solidificava-se à medida que o amor crescia. Eram unha e carne e assim seriam até o fim.

Milo chegou em sua casa, cansado depois de mais um dia cheio de treinos e broncas dos cavaleiros mais velhos. Queria descansar, deitar em sua cama e dormir até não poder mais. Ao entrar em seu quarto, encontrou uma carta em sua cama. Cuidadosamente, a abriu e percebeu que se tratava de uma carta de Camus.

"_Milo,_

_Quero ter cada pedacinho teu_

_Cada pedaço de pele_

_Cada fio de cabelo..._

_Quero ser o alvo dos teus olhares,_

_A boca que você deseja beijar,_

_O corpo que você anseia ter._

_Quero ser aquele que acelera teu coração,_

_Que te faz perder a razão_

_Sempre vou ser aquele que te cobre _

_e é coberto de beijos_

_Aquele que te acaricia_

_E é acariciado,_

_Que te possui_

_E é possuído..._

_Te amo e sei que sou amado_

_Te quero e quero que me queira_

_Te desejo e sei que me desejas..._

_Serei sempre seu e_

_Você será sempre meu!_

_Estou preparado... me encontre em Aquário assim que chegar..._

_Seu,_

_Camus"_

Levou a carta ao peito, abraçando-a demoradamente. Logo entrou no banho e saiu rapidamente, com seu mais belo sorriso no rosto.

Camus o queria.

O tempo esperado valeu a pena; não tinha dúvida alguma que seria tão belo e prazerozo como havia sido com Saga.

Só que desta vez, o carinho era substituído pelo amor, puro e verdadeiro.

** oOo**

**N/A: Antes que eu apanhe por promover a pedofilia, A FICTION ENCONTRA-SE FORA DA ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA DA SÉRIE!**

**Camus, Milo e os outros Cavaleiros que teriam 7 anos (na época que Saori nasceu), na verdade teriam 15 anos; já Saga teria 23 e Aiolos 24, considerando que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário seria meses mais velho que Saga.**

**Se o Kurumada pode ferrar toda a ordem cronológica, por que eu não posso confundir ainda mais?**

**Litha-Chan: fofa, obrigada por seus comentários e pelo apelido de ´tira-selo´ para o Saga... ameiii! kkk! Kissus pra você!**

**Patin: thanks for your review and sorry for not reply or even to post this new chapter early... shame on me! I really like to think that Milo was innocent at least once at his life, and why not describe Camus with an impulsive behavior? I mean, they´re teens, so much can happen when we´re talking about hormons... I loved to know that you liked and, be sure this is not the end... I´ll be back with a following story! Kisses, dear!**

**Bela Patty: fofa, obrigada pela sua review, vc sabe que eu adoro suas fics e é uma honra receber uma review sua! Tudo bem que eu te encho o sacopor email, mas... hihhhi! Ah sim, eles tem que ser assanhados pelo menos uma vez na vida; que adolescente - macho, kkk - não é assanhado em seus 14, 15 anos? Imagina se o Milo não iria perdoar o amor da vida dele? Espero que você tenha gostado e eu já estou escrevendo para uma outra certa fiction... Kissus!**

**Leona -EBM: Realmente, o Camus sempre tem que ser enrolado! Acho que é coisa de aquariano, só pode! (falou a escorpiana impulsiva!) Só uma coisa que eu sinto que vou te desapontar: a falta de um lemon entre Camus e Milo... não foi a preguiça não, foi que eu queria fazer a continuação mais caliente mesmo, uma coisa um tanto quanto adulta, até mesmo porque tem que se passar um bom tempo pra que a história fique supimpa! Milo seme? Hmmm... anotado o pedido! Beijos, fofa!**

**Ia-Chan: Realmente, o Saga pega tudo! Queria ser pega por ele também! hahahhaha perva mode on Bem, acho que o Milo não ficou tão mal, afinal, ele também se deixou pegar pelo Saga, nada bobo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos pra vc!**

**Deixa eu agradecer de coração à Lili Psiquê e a Celly M. que betaram essa fiction. Adoro conversar com vocês e muito obrigada por me aturarem no msn que só cai! Kissus pra vocês, queridas!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, nunca havia recebido tantas e isso me motivou a continuar a história! Obrigada, queridas!**

**Posso mandar beijo pras meninas do Fórum SSD aqui? momento Xuxa aqui! Meninas, beijinhos pra vocês também!**

**Ah, acho que é só!**

**Email pra xingar, comentar ou só pra mandar um oi: ladycygnus(underline)80(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com**

**Beijinhos,**

**LadyCygnus -agosto de 2005.**

**Esperem, uma continuação virá... (hauhauhauua)**

**só posso adiantar isso:**

**Un, Deux, Trois...**


End file.
